Lego House
by IsabellaGS
Summary: Songfic de Lego House de Ed Sheeran. Ronmione. Problemas entre Ron y Hermione. Soy mala con los resúmenes, solo lean. Por Favor.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la Reina Jo. La canción es de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, Edward Christopher Sheeran. No gano nada haciendo esto. Solo entretener.

* * *

Lego House.

**_I'm_** **_gonna pick up the pieces and_****_build a Lego house If things go wrong we can knock it down._**

Ron realmente se sentía arrepentido por la pelea con Hermione. Sabía que le había prometido un futuro, juntos. Pero la pelea llego a tal grado que ese plan casi se arruinaba. La razón: Ella es simplemente irritante.

_**My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind It's all for you**_

Pero el pelirrojo también sabía que la amaba y que ella era lo más especial en su vida.

_**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now**_

Se habían prometido mutuamente que iban a estar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos, siempre apoyándose, escuchándose, queriéndose, amándose.

**_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_**

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por que había tenido que decir que era una sabelotodo insufrible, irritante, arrogante, que solo le importaban sus malditos libros y su maldito trabajo? Para luego abandonar la casa así, tan salvajemente, azotando la puerta tan fuerte que la ventana casi se rompe en pedacitos.

**_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_**

Y mientras, él seguía caminando por las calles de Londres donde ahora Vivian JUNTOS a 7 semanas, 4 días y 14 horas de volverse marido y mujer.

**_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_**

Si, era hermoso recordar cuando habían ido a elegir el color de las paredes de su habitación, la habitación que compartían sin que sucediera nada más, porque así era la confianza que se tenían él uno al otro.

**_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_**

Se tenía que disculpar... ahora mismo, en ese mismo instante y después de decir "lo siento" mil veces, la besaría como nunca lo había hecho.

**_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_**

Pero ¿Y si ya no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si su hermosa casataña ya se había cansado de él? ¿Y si en estos momentos estaba de camino a la casa de Harry y Ginny? Con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas decidida a dejarlo de una vez por todas.

**_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_**

Porqué en más de una ocasión él le había hecho derramar lágrimas, por lo que recordaba ella había llorado por su culpa desde el primer año en Hogwarts.

**_Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_**

Pero jamás sabría si sus suposiciones eran ciertas si no iba corriendo a su casa ahora mismo, por lo que tomo aire, dio media vuelta y corrió a más no poder hacia su hogar.

**_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_**

Cuando por fin vislumbró la puerta, se dio cuenta de cuánto puede alguien caminar cuando esta reflexionando y recordando.

Se armó de valor, suspiro. Y con una sensación rara en los dedos cuando tomo el picaporte (la puerta seguía abierta) entró.

**_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_**

Lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue una melena castaña.

La localizo junto con su dueña en el sofá.

Hermione sostenía un teléfono en la mano derecha y un pañuelo en la izquierda.

En cuanto sus miradas chocaron, un simple: "Te Amo" salió de sus bocas, pero esas dos pequeñas, grandes palabras encerraban millones y millones de cosas más.

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time**_

_**And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now**_

"Hermione, por favor, perdóname," suplicó Ron "no sabes cuánto desearía poderte prometer que voy a cambiar y que no volverá a pasar esto pero..."

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down **_

_**And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now**_

"… Pero yo te amo tal y como eres," le interrumpió Hermione "se que no tengo que perder la cabeza siempre y debo de dejar de obsesionarme con las pequeñas cosas, contenerme de criticar todo. Así como tú, te contienes de querer matarme cada 20 segundos"

"¡Awwww!" se oyó la voz de Ginny desde el teléfono que tenia Hermione en la mano.

Ambos rieron y después de colgarle a la pelirroja, se besaron.

Tiempo después cuando estaban a punto de cerrar los ojos para dormir, ambos llegaron a la moraleja del día.

Sabían que tendrían sus discusiones, sus peleas, pero aun así tenían que dar lo mejor de ellos.

A pesar de todas las cosas que han hecho, de ahora en adelante se amarían mejor.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Este songfic lo escribí hace como un año, lo subí a Potterfics, y tuve buenas respuestas así que decidí subirlo aquí, aunque mejorado y más largo.

Antes, solía escribir mucho Ronmione pero luego descubrí el slash y me aleje de la que solía ser mi OTP, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Si alguna Sheerio lo leyó, sé que no es lo mejor que le pude haber sacado a esta pieza maestra, pero bueno, ya que.

Muchas gracias por leer. :)

Ah sí, si no es mucha molestia… ¿Me podrías dejar un review?

Gracias. Besos.

Is.


End file.
